


Sweet Buzzing

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: RWBY- Wet and Messy [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Chocolate, Dare, F/F, Fundraiser, Gunge, Handcuffs, Jam, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Pillory, Smut, Squirty Cream, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, custard, dunk tank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Blake continue to explore their Wet and Messy fetish. Weiss gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blake/Yang- chocolate, squirty cream

Hi, I’m Blake. I’m nineteen year old lesbian and currently naked and my hands are cuffed. I’m lying on my bed whilst my girlfriend- Yang- prepares to have some fun with squirty cream.

It’s her fetish to get messy with sweet things- mainly chocolate, but we’re branching out. I enjoy the testing process. Sometimes I’m the testee, like right now, other times Yang’s on the receiving end. But we both end up mucky and in need of a shower.

“You ready?” She asked.

“Go for it.” I told her.

Her grin grew as she shook the can in one hand, holding the nozzle close to my belly. She depressed the nozzle and began to spray the cream onto my smooth skin. I bit back a grin at the strange feeling of the cream on my skin travelled, forming…

“Like back. It’s not finished yet.” Yang told me. I did as she told and shifted slightly as the cool cream continued its path, mapping the path out in my head.

Yang finished with a flourish, the sound of the spray cutting off. I gently propped myself up, trying not to dislodge the carefully drawn lines.

She’d written ‘I <3 u’.

“Aww.” I said. Then I frowned. “It’s upside down. And you’re the one who’s going to be looking at it.” Yang was grinning madly. “Wait, are you saying that you love yourself?”

“Can’t I?” She teased.

“If my hands weren’t cuffed…” I growled. Yang pouted.

We couldn’t keep up the act for long and both laughed.

“Seriously, are the cuffs ok?” Yang asked.

“They’re fine. I could pick them if I needed to.” I replied.

“Don’t I know it.”

Yang got me into food play, I got her into bondage back when we were first dating. My party trick was asking to be handcuffed, picking the cuffs, then surprising the ‘top’ and cuffing them. It certainly left an impression on Yang.

Yang raised the can and continued to spray, filling in the heart and then moving up to my breasts.

The can ran out as she slowly coated each breast, making a spiral path over my left mammary. It spurted weakly and let out a loud, pathetic whine. Yang looked from the can to me, then back again. She giggled, and it spread to me, and my cream-coated stomach rose and fell as we acted like schoolgirls.

Yang took the second can and finished coating my breast, cream filling my cleavage to my second breast, and I looked on with building anticipation as Yang finished. She stepped back and tutted.

“Blake, how rude.” Yang said with mock affront. “You haven’t covered your lady parts.”

The last of the cream went on my crotch, although it was more of a thong than anything else. Again, we laughed at the sound of the empty can.

“Okay, how about a face mask?” Yang asked, picking up a third can.

I closed my eyes and nodded. I soon had the feeling of the heavy cream on my face and breasts. Blind and cuffed, I could only use my tongue to clean my face. I licked my lips, then around my mouth, drawing the cream into my mouth.

Yang howled with laugher as I tried to clean my face, waggling my tongue through the mask of cream.

One hand wiped cream from my eyes and nostrils, and I peeked up at the blonde, who was visibly flushed and excited.

“Oh boy this was a good idea.” She grinned.

“Yeah, so hurry up. I want to swap and try this stuff on you.”

“Cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce. I couldn’t get sprinkles though, so it’s a pretty plain sundae.” Yang sighed, shaking the bottle.

“Not complaining.” I replied.

Yang flipped the cap off the bottle and hurriedly drew a line of chocolate sauce, which branched off at my breasts, following the spiral pattern, through my cleavage and across my stomach, before drawing a circle above my pussy.

“There.” She said triumphantly. And without further ado, went down on me, using the sauce as a trail to follow. She lapped at the chocolate and cream on my pussy, darting her tongue over my lower lips teasingly, eating up the cream. She was fast. She placed her hands on either side of me, before following the trail up to the message on my stomach, her tongue tickling me. This made my stomach ride up, getting cream flecks on her cheeks. She crawled onto the bed when she reached my breasts, kissing my soft skin, and flicking her tongue over my breasts.

Yang then pushed her head into the buildup of cream on my cleavage, and moatorboated me, licking away and shaking her head. I groaned, feeling massively turned on.

Finally, Yang kissed and licked my face clean, pressing kissed on my eyelids and tanging her tongue in mine when she reached my mouth. Finished, she helped me roll onto my side and unlocked the cuffs. I flexed my fingers, then wiped the remaining cream from my face, sucking my fingers clean. I looked at Yang, who was similarly cleaning off. There were a few flecks from where her hair had trailed on my stomach.

“Wanna try these on?” I asked, raising the handcuffs.

“Nah. I want my hands free.” Yang swapped places with me on the bed. Her body had some residual cream, but not much else. I amended that quickly. Yang had left the last two cans and half a squirty bottle of chocolate sauce.

I took a can and pointed it at her breasts. The stream was powerful, and I coated the tops of her breasts. Yang smiled and used her free hands to rub the cream over her breasts. Dammit. I would’ve done that, and it was so goddam hypnotic the way she…

“Uh, Blake, you’ve stopped spraying. And you’re drooling.” Have I mentioned I love her smile? Waking up and seeing her next to me, smiling after my introduction to food play brought back many good memories. Morning, afternoon, evening, night- I never tired of her flashing her grin.

Like the one she had now.

I reached a hand up to my mouth. No drool, but it was agape.

“Liar.”

Having an idea, I moved to the side of the bed and took Yang’s jaw, holding the can and hovering my finger over the spray. Yang opened her mouth at my touch, and I sprayed the cream in, watching Yang swallow the stream.

“Good girl.” I cooed. The can ran out. Yang swallowed the last of the cream and licked her lips.

“Hm, that was fun.” She said. I kissed her. I could feel the sugar rush kick in, and motorboated Yang. I was obviously doing it right, because she pressed me further in.

Suffocating in Yang’s chest was a pretty good way to go, but I had other plans. I tickled her ribs, and she let go, squirming as she laughed.

“Have fun?” She asked. I wiped my chin.

“Yeah. I’ve got an idea. Fill your mouth with this.” I passed her the last can. I took the sauce bottle and tipped my head back, filling my mouth with the thick chocolate sauce. Yang got the idea and copied me.

Our kiss was sloppy, tongues and cream and chocolate sliding over each other and spilling from our mouths and falling onto our bodies as we moved against each other, my body pressing down on Yang.

It tasted fantastic.

With all the excitement from the food play, combined with the foreplay and the atmosphere, we needed to burn some energy. I was loathe to break the kiss, but turned up to eleven.

“Sixty… sixty nine.” I mumbled, licking a streak of cream off her chin. She patted my rear and I turned, giving her access to my core whilst I looked at hers. I felt Yang rub her palm against my flared lips, making me whine. We got into a rhythm of sorts, with every rub rocking me back and forth, I copied the motion with my tongue.

I could tell her fingers were pointing towards my head, as she played with my clit, the heel of her palm providing a base for her fingers to stroke and rub my aching clit. I had a longer fuse than Yang, so it was no surprise that she was the one to stop rubbing me off and grip my thighs as her chest started to heave. She let out a pleasured gasp, and I continued to lap at her pussy, drawing out her orgasm.

“You good, Yang?” I asked, turning around.

“Ya.” She mumbled.

 I snuggled next to her. She rested her hand on my crotch, a finger finding its way inside me. I hummed.

She smiled in her post-orgasm glow. “You’re so hot it hurts.” She told me, pushing a second finger inside me, the cream acting as a lubricant.

 I nuzzled her neck as she fingered me. “Coming from the one who apparently has a narcissus complex, that’s all I need.”

“Well, I still want to finish you.” She whispered, her other hand sliding over my ass, squeezing it.

“Go for three.” I told her, and nipped at her neck when she did so. She crooked her fingers and moved them in and out in small motions. Her thumb took its place on my clit, and I held her close as she fingered me.

I shivered as I came, fluids spilling from my core onto Yang’s hand.

 

 

One thing this messy play promotes is thorough self-cleaning and cleanup. A yeast infection would put a spanner in our relationship, so we made sure that our vaginas were clean. And Yang would invariably use this as an excuse to get either herself or me off.

Not that I complained, but I did like to save water.

The theme of water ties in nicely to the next chapter: we get wet for charity.

See you then- B


	2. Blake/Yang- water, gunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang get wet for charity- and then have fun in gunge!

The day after our cream fun, I was reading in a quiet moment as Yang was out. Quiet moments were rare with a girlfriend who had access to squirty cream and a tendency to ambush you.

She walked into my apartment and over to me, humming happily.

“Hey, you know the fundraiser?” She asked.

Of course I did. Ruby had been chosen to organise it and had lots of activities planned. I made an affirmative noise and went back to reading. It was getting to the finale, where the soldiers were about to fight off the evil mercenaries and had signed them up for various fundraising… wait, what?

I looked up at Yang.

“So I bet you were only half-listening, so I’ll say it again. Ruby wanted us to get involved, so I signed us up for a bunch of activities.

“Yang, I was planning on walking around and buying something, not putting myself centre stage.” I sighed.

“Well, you’ve got a choice of two activities. The ducking stool or the stocks.”

I shot daggers at her.

“Explain.”

“The ducking stool is where you sit on a diving board rigged to drop you into a pool if someone throws a ball and hits a target. You’re dunked in and get back on the board, Rinse and repeat. The stocks are where you get your hands and head locked in wooden stockade. And then pelted with wet sponges. Apparently, they’ve got no volunteers for either. Good for us, since it’s supposed to be a really hot day.”

“And we get humiliated?” I sighed.

“For charity!” Yang smiled. “Oh, and I said that we’d wear our swimwear. It’s going to be hot tomorrow, and it’ll help draw the crowds!”

I butted my head against the book.

“Yang. Why?”

“Those were the last three available. I gave the last one to Weiss.”

“There was another option?” I yelled.

“Calm down, Blakey.” Yang said, a grin on her face. “You really don’t want what Weiss is getting. And the best part? She has no idea that it’s going to happen.”

I was still pissed at her. I wouldn’t even use stocks in bondage if given the choice. Too heavy. So getting submerged was slightly better.

“Fine. I’ll take the stool. You know what? You can sleep alone in your room tonight. Next time, consult me before doing something like that.”

Yang’s face fell. It was her rash actions that led to some of our rocky moments in our old relationship.

“Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” She asked, her voice flat.

“Yeah.” I replied, going back to my book.

 

 

It was very strange sleeping alone. I regretted not having Yang to spoon me, and almost picked up my scroll to call her over, but I knew I had to set the boundaries.

 

 

Yang was right, it was a hot day. I woke up, showered and put on a loose white top and denim shorts over my bikini.

The fundraiser was set in Beacon’s grounds, and I met Yang at the door. She was wearing a light blue summer dress, the low neckline hinting at the cut of her swimsuit.

“Morning.” She ventured. I stormed up to her and kissed her, placing my hands on the back of her head and drawing her in. Yang flapped her arms wildly, tapping my shoulder three times. I recognised the ‘safeword’ and broke the kiss.

“Morning.” She repeated, slightly flustered.

“Don’t do that again, idiot.” I told her.

“Guys, have you been given an invitation to a VIP event?” Weiss asked as she walked into the doorway.

“No.” I said, sneaking a glance at Yang. She winked at me.

“Lucky you.” Yang grinned.

 

 

We made our way to Beacon among crowds of visitors, eager to be early and enjoy the summer fun.

 

 

We found Ruby at the entrance booth, and she ushered us towards our respective stalls. Yang’s was set towards the back, mine close to the entrance. I gave mine the once-over. The water was clean and cool, and the target was big.

“Your own stall is aimed at a younger audience, hence the big target. Just sit on the platform and look pretty, and have fun!” Ruby explained.

“Sure thing.” I replied, moving to the back of the pool and climbing the steps and sitting on the edge of the board. I could just about touch the water with my feet, and found myself smiling at the situation. Crowds began to form, children dragging their parents around, and due to my stall’s proximity to the entrance, quite a few came over to me. I waved at them and smiled. Some waved back, others had a more vindictive look. 

A student was overseeing the ball cage and had a money belt. A little girl was the first to come up. She gave the student a note. It was one lein a ball, but pay five and you get six attempts. The student showed the girl to the line to throw.

None of them hit. A few sniggers came from the queue.

The next child got the target on the third ball. There was a click and the board tilted, sending me into the pool. The water was colder than I expected. I sank, hit the bottom then pushed up, breaking the surface and yelping. A cheer came from the audience. I laughed and swam to the edge of the pool, and climbed onto the board, which had reset.

I was dunked on the fifth ball as well.

It was mostly hit and miss from the children, but I had a great time, shrieking with every dunk, encouraging the children and splashing the audience when I surfaced. I was pretty busy.

By one in the afternoon I was soggy and starving. Ruby was the last person to throw, and I swam to the side of the pool to chat.

“How’s it been?”

“Well, my face hurts from laughing and smiling, so I’ll say…. Good?”

“You’ve raised over two hundred lein!”

“Nice. How’s Yang?”

“I thought you might like to go over and see.”

With a very unladylike heave, I slid over the edge of the pool and with a splat, found my bare feet in the wet grass. I quickly hugged Ruby, pressing my wet body up against her uniform. We laughed as we made our way to the stocks, the ground around Yang a muddy mess from the water that had been flung around her. She had a lot more male students than my stall did.

She spotted us and smiled.

“Hey, guys! We’re just finishing up!”

The student overseeing the stocks unlocked the top half, swinging the semicircles cut into the wood off Yang’s wrists and neck. She stood and stretched, rotating her wrists and back.

Her hair was a damp mess, but she had a massive grin on her face.

“That was great fun!”

“Same with me, but I’m starving.” I replied.

“We can get some food before I need to announce Weiss’ VIP event.” Ruby said, so we grabbed three burgers from a stall and made our way to the grand marquee, where a large sheet covered a tall… something.

Ruby brought us onstage to applause, cheers and more than a few wolf-whistles. She’d picked up a mic and tapped it for silence.

“Hi everyone, thanks for coming along to this fundraiser. We’ve raised nearly three thousand lein from the stalls and donations, so give yourselves a round of applause!”

Once the clapping had died down, Ruby resumed her speech.

“I’m the leader of team RWBY, and so far two of my teammates have got involved. Blake’s been filling her yearly bath quota and you’ve been able to take out your frustration about puns out on Yang.”

A ripple of laughter spread through the audience.

“But Weiss hasn’t done anything for charity yet. So come on up!”

Weiss took a set of steps up to the stage. She was wearing her combat skirt, bolero and heeled boots. Her hair was in its usual ponytail, held in place by a silver ornament.

“Hi, Weiss.” Ruby tilted the mic.

“Er, hello?”

“Now, you’ve got a VIP invitation, right?”

“Yes.” Weiss was looking very confused. I looked over to Yang and saw her very smug.

“Well, this is what the invitation got you!” Ruby announced, pulling the sheet down.

My first thought was that it was a shower cubicle. But the walls were clear and rigid, there was sloping floor and a stool.  Above that, a large funnel and above that, rigged to tilt, a very big, very full tank of green.

“A gunge tank!” Ruby called over the cheers. Yang was doubled over with laughter, and I followed her gaze. Weiss had a wide-eyed look on her face. It was somewhere between shock and the kind of amusement that happens in situations total out of your control.

“Okay, Weiss. Would you like to step in?”

Weiss shook her head.

“Aw, c’mon. Don’t be a spoilsport!”

The crowd started chanting.

Weiss grimaced. I was about to step in and volunteer myself, but I was certain Weiss was staring at the tank with something close to anticipation.

And then she made a show of slowly shaking her head and tentatively stepping towards the tank, the crowd rowdy but encouraging.

She chose not to remove her jacket as she sat on the chair, looking for all the world like she was in class. Ruby held the controls in her hand and pressed a button. The tank tilted, and the gunge poured into the funnel, streaming directly onto Weiss’ head. She shrieked as the green stream spattered against her head, immediately drenching her immaculate hair. The green was a startling contrast to her mainly white clothes. The gunge kept on pouring, her dress and jacket sticking to her body.

And yet, she didn’t try to cover her face or dodge the flow. It was difficult to see her in the flow, but I swear that she tilted her head back to better catch the gunge coating her face.

When the flow stopped Weiss was coated with thick gunge. She looked like a crappy practical effects monster from an old film, slowly standing, rivulets falling off her. She flicked her wrists, sending gunge flying and then wiped her face. A ghost of a smile was there. The audience applauded and she took a small bow, still adjusting to the feel of the gunge pressing on her skin and clothes.

 

 

The fundraiser finished afterwards, the big finisher shown off. Weiss had gone off to get clean, but Yang had insisted we return to the stage, still in our swimwear. It was deserted. I looked over the grassy area, the marquee and tank still up, to be taken care of in the morning. A small trail of the gunge marked where Weiss had left.

“I thought that the tank had released all of the gunge?” I asked.

“That drain at the bottom? It leads to a second tank” Yang explained. She had the remote to hand, and pressed a button. A soft whirring preceded a change in pressure, as the tubing at the back of the tank filled with the gunge, leading it back to the top tank.

“That’s pretty neat.” I was impressed.

“So, fancy a shower?”

“Defenitley. It feels strange being up on a stage where there was an audience.” I said.

“Do you want an audience?” Yang grinned.

“Ha. Ha.” I replied. Secretly, it would be… interesting to get messy in front of an audience. So long as I was with Yang.

“Well, come on in!” Yang said, opening the door.

I stepped in, feeling some residual gunge against my foot.

“Ugh, it’s cold.” I complained.

“So was the water.” Yang said, steeping in next to me. Since the gunge booth was a retrofitted shower cubicle, there was very little space. Yang picked up the stool and chucked it out. We stood close to one another under the funnel, chests almost touching.

“Yeah, but the water wasn’t as thick as this stuff.”

“Want to do some more research about the consistency?” Yang smiled. I couldn’t help smiling back.

“Do it.”

She pressed the button.

There was a soft clunk, and a gurgling noise and then the gunge poured.

It was cold. I yelped as it ran through my hair, making it feel heavy and stick to my scalp. Yang grabbed me by my shoulders and we kissed under the deluge, bodies sliding against each other as we shifted, a little dance lubricated by the gunge. We stopped making out after the stream ended.

“We are going to have so much fun with this.” I grinned.

The second time, Yang stood under the funnel, pulling the front of her swimsuit out to let the gunge flow over her breasts and into her swimsuit, a bulge forming around her crotch. I massaged it, drawing a pleasured moan as she felt the thick liquid move around her most private areas.

I wanted to experience it too, so I got Yang to pull my bikini bottoms, stretching the material before she activated the thankfully waterproofed remote, now covered in a film of gunge.

“It’s overflowing!” I laughed, the situation so absurd.

Then the weight of the gunge caused my bikini bottoms to rip. The gunge spattered onto the floor, and Yang was left holding the front of my bikini.

We both laughed.

“Time to go, I think.” I said. “I need a shower, a warm blanket and a girlfriend to watch a film with.”

“Right behind you.” Yang said. “And checking out your ass.”

I wiggled my hips in response.

We started to walk to the edge of the stage when I spotted a shell-shocked Weiss, changed into her uniform, was staring at us, Yang with her swimsuit bulging and me naked from the waist down, both streaked in slime.

“Weiss?” Yang asked.

“Weiss!” I exclaimed, covering my privates.

“Uh, hi?” Weiss said. We stared at each other before she cleared her throat and spoke. “Look, don’t be mad, but I didn’t mean to find you here. I just… wanted to come back and maybe try it again.” She looked embarrassed.

“You liked it?” I asked.

“Yeah.” Weiss replied. “As much as you two did.”

“Hm.” Yang said, looking at me. “I think we can help.”

Next chapter- We introduce Weiss to our world.

-B


	3. Blake/Yang/Weiss- squirty cream, custard, syrup, jam,

We ended up liberating the pillory from the fundraiser and taking them back to Yang’s floor. Yang and I showered and washed outselves quickly and changed into our nightwear- my yakuta, her tank top and shorts- before meeting Weiss in the living room.

“Weiss, sit down and tell us why you were watching us make out whilst getting slimed.” I told her.

Weiss had a very similar expression on her face to when Yang had talked about her kink. 

“I was fairly normal up until secondary school at the age of twelve. I was hard-working and good at sports. But, with my not-so-winning personality, I didn’t really fit in. I wasn't in with the girls who were intelligent, or with the sporty girls. After struggling, I was accepted into the group of sporty girls. And being vindictive schoolgirls, we started to bully the less sporty girls. It started with the occasional trip on the muddy sports field. 

 

We continued to bully the nerdy girls over the years. We tripped them into the mud, put itching powder in their sports tops and were generally horrible towards them until our teacher called me to the sports office.

 

She told me she knew that I was leading the bullying against the other girls, and that she was going to call my father. He was not impressed.

 

I apologised to the girls, who told me that they’d want something from me in the future.

 

By the time I was sixteen and about to leave for Beacon, the brainy girls contacted me. They wanted to take me down a peg, and made me meet them down a dead-end passage near the science block.

 

And guess what they’d learnt to make in their free time?

 

Gunge.

 

They tied me to a drainpipe and tipped buckets of the stuff over me. And after I got over the shock, I enjoyed it. Finding out about the gunge tank brought back the desire to re-experience the stuff again.”

 

“Like me with chocolate.” Yang said, and then explained her backstory.

 

“I found out, and the chocolate proved to be the catalyst for our new relationship.” I finished.

 

“And you want to experience more, right?” Yang asked.

Weiss nodded.

“We’re happy to help.” I said. “But I think Yang’s got a better idea about what to do.”

“If you want, we’ll put you in the pillory and get you messy.” Yang said.

Weiss nodded.

 “Totally your decision.” Yang continued. “But I will be making use of that contraption I lugged here.” She looked at me. I shook my head.

“Only if you’re in them.” I replied. Yang winked.

“Exactly.” She said. “How about it, Weiss?”

“So do I do this clothed, naked, or what?” She replied, standing up and taking off her blazer.

 

 

Yang took out a roll of plastic sheeting from her storage, whilst I cleaned up the bedroom, putting everything except the stuff we were planning to use on Weiss away.

Yang set the sheeting on the carpeted floor, and the pillory on top of the sheeting.

Weiss sat in the kitchen on the edge of one of the counters in her underwear. Once we were set up, Yang took an excited Weiss by the hand, leading her to the set of pillory we’d set up. Weiss let herself be locked in.

Weiss stood bent over in the pillory, giggling. She screamed as custard, thick and cool started to pour over her head, Yang pouring from the carton.  She giggled a bit more and grinned as Yang gave her a quick kiss. 

“Oh?” I asked. “Don’t I get a kiss?”

Yang stood and kissed me, before whispering in my ear.

“You ok with us including Weiss? Sexually?”

“I’m fine if you are.”

Yang poured more custard poured over Weiss's back, she squealed as she felt it slowly spreading over her skin. I poured more custard over her bum, her white panties disappearing under the yellow goo. The custard ran down her legs, Weiss squirmed around at the feeling of the thick liquid on her skin.

Weiss closed her eyes and grinned as she saw a ‘pie’, little more than squirty cream on a disposable paper plate approaching her head at speed. The pie landed with a splat and Weiss squirmed as Yang slowly mushed the pie over her face.  She pulled the plate away and pushed her face into the pie, her tongue finding Weiss's through the mush.

As the girls kissed, I slowly poured a load of syrup over their heads; the sticky liquid covered both girls and added another sensation to the experience. Weiss was already very excited; she squirmed as I pulled her knickers up and poured the syrup in, then more custard onto her back and then I started rubbing strawberry jam onto Weiss's legs. The feeling of my hands smearing the sticky goo onto her bare skin was exciting to her, she wriggled and squirmed.

I had finished covering Weiss's legs and feet and took hold of Weiss's left foot. I started to suck and lick Weiss's toes. Weiss squirmed as even more pleasurable sensations flowed through her body. I took hold of the foot and started sucking and tickling it. Yang could sense Weiss's excitement and pushed her face further into the pie mush and syrup covering Weiss's face, both girls' mouths filled with mush and they played with each other's tongues. I was pretty envious.

I pulled down Weiss's bikini bottoms, they slid down her jammy legs and landed with a splat on the floor. I sat down and pushed her head between Weiss's thighs. Weiss playfully squeezed her legs, rubbing mush onto my face. I hesitated, moved my head back and looked up at Yang, who was undoing Weiss’ bra clasp.

“Blake, hurry up and eat her out before I do.”

I grinned back and my tongue was soon tasting the combined mess covering Weiss.  I moved her head upwards, my tongue penetrating Weiss and tasting more than jam, custard and syrup!

Yang meanwhile, undid Weiss's bra, Weiss squirmed, not complaining as she felt her breasts become exposed.  Yang picked up a couple of pies and slowly splatted them onto Weiss's breasts.  She slowly rubbed them onto Weiss's small breasts, both girls enjoying the sensation.

Yang sat in the pool of mess under Weiss, with her tongue she touched the pie mush covering Weiss's right breast. Yang loved the taste and pushed her head in closer, sucking on Weiss's breast. I brought her to climax quickly.

Yang undid the pillory and helped her out. There was a pool of mess left over, and Yang slipped, sending both of them into the muck. I pounced on Yang, pinning her.

“Nice work on Weiss.” She grinned.

“You’re ok with me doing that?” I asked.

“Yeah. I feel that we’re going to have some fun with her. She taste good?” Yang replied.

“You can find that out for yourself.” I kissed her, one hand undoing my yakuta’s belt.

When we were both naked, we wrestled in the gunk, taking handfuls off the stuff and rubbing it on each other.

“I thought we were focusing on me.” Weiss sighed. She’d propped herself up and was playing with her breast.

“My turn, hon.” Yang told me, crawling towards Weiss. She wasted no time going down on her, but left a perfect opportunity to me to lie on my back and draw Yang’s pussy towards me.

I penetrated her with two fingers whilst my mouth sucked and licked her clit. The noises coming from Weiss and Yang, moaning into her pussy had me horny, so I used my free hand to pleasure myself.

Weiss was still hypersensitive from her orgasm, and came first. That in turn set Yang off; feeling Weiss climax, plus stimulation from me, was more than enough. I ramped up my fingering as Yang’s climax sent her nectar spilling into my mouth. I finished myself soon after. 

We moved into a triangle, Yang eating me out whilst I licked, sucked and gently nipped Weiss’ core, Weiss working her tongue on Yang, the three of us sharing several orgasms before we were finished.

 

 

Afterwards, the three of us shared a bath, Yang teaching Weiss how to clean her privates. Of course, she used it as an excuse to get Weiss off again. She really liked that showerhead. The pillory would be mysteriously returned the next day, but our threesome winded up sharing Yang’s bed. It was cosy, with Yang spooning me, who spooned Weiss.

She left the next morning, thanking us and telling us that she’d come up with some fun activities we could enjoy.

Activities which you’ll find out about next chapter.

See you then- B


	4. Blake, Weiss, Yang- a messy dare

The next week was quiet on the WAM front. We’d used quite a lot of our provisions getting Weiss messy, so we went back to vanilla. As vanilla as a girl who uses an unbreakable ribbon in combat and another who only got stronger with pain, that is.

We bore no ill feelings towards each other for our little diversion with Weiss. Yang straight-up told me that a threesome had been on her bucket list and Weiss respected that we were in a relationship.

Which made the next Monday very confusing as she knocked my door in the morning. We had a few lessons in the afternoon, but would make our own way there. I was in bed with Yang, and she poked me awake when she heard the knocking.

“Who the hell knocks at seven and expects an answer?” I groaned as I pulled on a dressing gown and trudged to the door.

Weiss was wide awake, and had a tall paper bag in her hand.

“G’monring.” I mumbled.

“Hi, Blake! I’ve got you something!”

She bustled in and averted her eyes when a topless Yang walked from my bedroom into the living room.

“Hi.” Yang said, before turning towards the kitchen.

“You’ve bought me a present?” I asked.

“Go on, open it.” Weiss told me.

I took out a shoebox, opened it and gasped.

A pair of thigh-high black leather boots were in front of me.

“Whoa.” I said, fatigue forgotten.

I zipped the side down and slipped a bare foot into the boot, feeling the high-quality leather against my skin. It was a bit wide when I zipped it up, but gorgeous. I put the other one on, and called to Yang.

She came back in with a tray of coffee and a teacloth draped over her breasts. She gave a wolf-whistle at my new boots.

“Sick duds.” She said appreciatively.

“You remember when I said I’d suggest some activities we could enjoy?” Weiss asked.

“You got one?” Yang asked, setting the tray down.

“Yeah. It revolves around those boots. And mine. And yours too.”

“Go on.” I said.

“We fill our boots with gunge and spend the day walking around in them.”

“Wait, what?” I asked. “These are brand new, and you want me to fill them with gunge, day one?”

“I paid for them.” Weiss replied. “So, yeah. I’ll buy you another pair if it’ll keep you happy.”

“Okay. Is that it?”

“That’s my idea.” Weiss said. “If you want to add a suggestion, then go for it.”

I wanted revenge for Weiss ruining the boots, so I thought quickly.

“Fine, ruin the boots. But if we do this, then I get to call in a favour some time.”

“Done.” Weiss replied.

“So, where are we going to get the gunge?” Yang asked.

“I can cook something up in my kitchen. The ingredients are pretty simple.”

“How soon?”

“Come by mine at midday.” Weiss took a mug of coffee and left.

“Right. I’m taking this coffee to bed.” Yang said.

“Oh no you don’t.” I told her. “I’ve got these boots for just under five hours. You’re going to be taking a lot of pictures of me in them.”

Yang smiled. “I could live with you naked except for those on.”

Wordlessly, I undid my dressing gown’s belt and shrugged it off.

Yang’s smile grew wider. “I’ll get my scroll.” She said.

 

 

We arrived at Weiss’ apartment at midday, Yang in her usual leather jacket, shorts and boots, and myself in a dress. Weiss invited us in for a light lunch. There were two buckets filled with white gunge.

“I couldn’t get any food colouring, so it’s white.” Weiss explained, nibbling on a crust. “But it’ll do.”

“Me first.” Yang said, sitting down.

“Don’t fill her boots up all the way.” Weiss instructed. “If anything displaces onto the carpet, I’m billing you.”

I knelt in front of Yang. She raised a booted foot and waggled it. I slid it off, exposing the smooth, bare skin of her leg. She wasn’t wearing her socks. I couldn’t help but run a hand over her leg then rubbing a cheek against it.

“Calm down Blake, we’ve got lessons soon.” Yang chuckled.

Weiss handed me a jug. I carefully tipped the bucket, a small stream slowly filling the jug. I then transferred the more manageable weight to Yang’s boot.

A third of the bucket was enough to fill one boot, I guided Yang’s foot back into the boot, watching her face as she felt her leg get enveloped by the gunge. She grinned.

“Wow, this is weird. Weird but good.”

I filled her second boot, then moved onto Weiss. Her boots flared behind her at the top, the perfect funnel. She stood still as I poured, making small noises.

“You ok?” I asked.

“Yeah. Yang’s right. It is weird.”

The loose fit of my own boots meant that Yang and Weiss were able to get the last of the second bucket into my boots. The gunge felt thick around my toes.

The three of us grinned at each other, the only ones complicit in this little scheme.

Walking was exciting. Every small movement meant that the gunge shifted, giving our feet a massage.

We met up with Ruby outside the apartment building, trying very hard no to tip her off that we had gunge in our boots.

Halfway to the academy, Ruby cocked her head.

“You alright?” I asked.

“I swear I can hear something, just on the edge of my hearing. Can you, uh hear anything?” She asked, looking at my feline ears.

Truth be told, I could pick up the sound of the gunge gently sloshing in our boots.

“Nope.” I replied.

“Huh.” Ruby continued walking.

We sat next to each other during Port’s lecture, Yang sitting in the middle. She decided to enjoy herself by rubbing her boots against ours. Weiss was having a hard time keeping her head straight, and her notepad was a messy scrawl. I got an idea and ducked under the table. I was careful not to tilt my boots too far forward so the gunge didn’t fall out. I shuffled past Yang to Weiss. I reached her boots and began to run my hands over her left leg. Her boots were thinner than ours, so she certainly felt my hands shift the gunge. She moaned softly.

“Blake? What are you doing?” Ruby hissed, poking her head under the table. She saw me with a hand on Weiss’ boot. “I thought you’re with Yang!”

“Miss Rose, please concentrate on my lecture.” Port told her. He didn’t notice my absence, too caught up in who was visible and listening rather than who wasn’t there.

Weiss sat back as I massaged both her boots in either hand.

Yang’s boot nudged my ribs. I looked at her. She was looking down her nose at me, very imperiously. I rolled my eyes and moved to her boots.

She had a similar reaction to Weiss, and I was enjoying massaging her boots when Port yelled my name. I instinctively shot up and rammed my head into the table. Cursing, I clambered out, directly in front of Yang. The whole class was looking at me.

“Would you and Miss Xaio Long please remain behind at the end of the lesson.” He said. It wasn’t a question.

Abashed, I sat next to Yang and went back to taking notes.

Having Port tell us off defeated the purpose of the ‘no-one noticing us’ part of Weiss’ suggestion. Once back at the apartment, Ruby called us to her room on the top floor.

“Okay, what’s going on with you three? You’ve been acting funny.”

“Yang, do you want to take this?” Weiss asked.

“No. Blake, you were the one to get called out, you explain.” Yang told me.

“Can we go into the kitchen? Somewhere without a carpet?” I asked. Ruby nodded and led us into the kitchen. Once there, I reached down and pulled the zipper down. White gunge oozed out the gap, and I pulled my foot from the leather with a sucking noise. Ruby stared. Gunge flowed from my boot. I repeated the process.

“Er… What?”

After Yang and Weiss copied me, there were three gungy puddles on the kitchen floor, and three huntresses with legs streaked with white slime.

I gave Ruby a run-down of Yang’s fetish, my involvement and Weiss’ self-discovery.”

“Wow.” Ruby said. “And you three now are…?”

“Mucking about together.” Weiss said. “But I suggested this fun thing to do. Then it got out of hand.”

Ruby thought for a moment.

“Okay, here are the rules. None of this gunge stuff at Beacon during lesson time. Keep it private.”

She paused. “So what’s it like?”

 

 

I would make good use of the favour Weiss promised me for ruining my boots, but that’s not my story to tell. It’s Weiss’.

Stay tuned for her part in this- B


End file.
